


算命吗？包分配的那种

by Bobule



Category: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun / Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Tay Tawan Vihokratana/New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun - Fandom, 林阳/郑明心 - Fandom, 郑明心/林阳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule
Summary: 文中涉及大量封建迷信，皆为设定，请勿轻信，若有雷区请及时回避





	算命吗？包分配的那种

Tay & New  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

刚出生没多久，还在襁褓中的林阳就被家里人带到寺庙里找了大师算命，起名  
林家祖上有中国血统，即使已经在泰国扎根，还是存有着中国的传统，起名在他们家里是头等大事，满月一过，全家人就跑到曼谷最出名的寺庙里面找到了无上大师让他给林家的小嫡孙起个好名  
那一天天气实在是不算好，准确点而言是很不好，明明早上还是大晴天，一出门竟然刮起了狂风暴雨  
“这么大的雨，不如改天再去吧”林妈妈抱着熟睡的孩子坐在后座，旁边坐着的是林奶奶  
“不行”林奶奶一脸正色“既然已经约好了就要实现，不过是小小风雨罢了，或许就是好事多磨呢”  
就因为林奶奶这句话，一家人一起开车往寺庙走  
好事多磨，但这一路上也太多灾多难了  
开到一半竟没油了，还好车上有备用的车油；本来要走的那条路封了路，无奈之下只能绕远，而绕远的那条路正好在做工程，一路上坑坑洼洼的颠得车里的人都要散了  
好不容易到了山下，雨是停了，缆车却坏了  
望着看不到尽头的石梯，林爸爸抿抿唇从林妈妈手上接过孩子“走吧，都到山下了，不上去对不起自己”  
林爷爷和林奶奶那时候的身体还硬朗，四个人外加一个睡的什么都不知道的娃娃一步一个脚印的踩上山，等到了山上，天都黑了  
“阿弥陀佛”  
“你好，小沙弥，我们…”  
“林施主是吧，无上大师和我们说过，他说今天你们可能日落后才会到，所以叫我等在此等候，无上大师今日已经歇下了，明日才能与施主见面，施主今日也乏了，请随我到室内休息吧”  
林爸爸一愣随即点头“好好好，谢谢你了小师傅”  
林家一家人居住在一个四合院里，小沙弥还告诉他们在这四合院还有另一户人家已经歇下了  
林家立刻表示决不会打扰到别人休息  
送走了小沙弥，小娃娃就醒了，睁着乌黑亮丽的大眼睛四处瞧瞧，似乎对着新环境很好奇  
“宝宝呀，你醒了呀”  
宝宝听到妈妈的声音立刻笑了，可笑着笑着就开始扁嘴，林妈妈一看，立刻抱起他拿出早已冲泡好的牛奶，把奶瓶塞进宝宝嘴里，小宝宝立刻嘬着嘴吃得欢快  
“小傻瓜，这么无忧无虑的，你可不知道给你起个名字有多不容易啊”  
小娃娃对此一无所知  
第二日清早，林奶奶和林爷爷先起了，两人走到四合院外晨练，这时，另外的房间门也开了，也从里面走出来了两位老人家  
四位老人很有默契的在四合院中打起了太极，练着练着竟能练到同一套上  
四人运功完毕，相视一笑  
“你们好啊，我叫林奎，这是我的妻子”林爷爷先开口  
“啊，你们好，我叫郑兮泱，这是我的妻子”  
四人聊了会天，没想到都是祖上来自中国的，一拍即合，他们各自拿着自己的小板凳坐在四合院里泡茶聊天  
“诶，你们是来做什么的啊”郑兮泱问  
“hai，我家孙子出生了，不就来给他取个好名字嘛，你们知道的，这名字可是跟随一生的，不能马虎”  
“啊”听了林奎的话郑家两位都流露出羡慕的眼神  
“你们呢？你们来这里做什么呀？拜神？”  
“是啊，来拜拜送子观音”郑奶奶笑笑  
“哦……”听到这话林奎了解了，便不在这话题上多说，不一会各家的小辈也起了，两家人坐在院子里聊天，郑妈妈很喜欢小娃娃，奈何自己结婚多年未有所出，这才来这里拜送子观音，这会儿抱着小娃娃喜爱的不得了，小宝宝也不认生，在郑妈妈怀里一个劲的傻乐呼  
“真可爱呀”郑妈妈看向丈夫“咱们也生个这么可爱的小宝宝就好了”  
“会有的”郑爸爸安慰  
吃过午饭，小沙弥就来了，他朝着众人施礼，然后把林家人请到了无上大师的禅房  
此时的无上大师在静坐着，听到脚步声缓缓张开眼，林家人立刻朝着大师行礼  
大师微微点头，林家人才跪坐在旁边的垫子上  
小小的孩子睁着眼睛看着周围，扭了扭身子有些不适，这房间里的香火味太重了有点呛  
“大师”林奎微微弯了腰“得我佛庇护，儿媳得以平安诞下孩子，此次前来，是望大师能给襁褓中的孩子取一个名字，望他日后平平安安健健康康的长大”  
“恭喜林施主，贫道定尽我所能”  
林奎从儿子手上接过孩子，抱到无上大师手上，大师看到这个孩子苍老的脸上露出了慈祥的笑容  
“是个好孩子”  
“是是是”林奎笑着递上了孩子的生辰八字  
大师看了看，微微皱了皱眉头，又看了看孩子的面相，最后展开孩子稚嫩的手  
“怎么了？”林奎有些紧张  
“这”看着大师欲言又止的样子，林家人都开始担心起来学不会是有什么问题吧？  
“孩子，到没有什么问题，只是…这孩子星象有些不好，六宫中有一颗小小的扫把星，这会导致这孩子时不时的就出现一些小意外”  
“蛤！”  
“小，很小很小，放心”大师安慰“可能就是……搭电梯停电，买东西不记得给钱，刷不了卡上车，吃泡面没有调料包这一类小事”  
“哦…”虽然是放心的，但总觉得这样也太倒霉了，吃泡面没有调料包怎么行  
“但是他生命中又一颗轸宿星会出现，当他出现的时候，一切都会解决了”  
“那，那要怎么找啊？”  
“找不了”大师摇摇头  
“啊？？”  
“还未出现”  
“那那那那怎么办？！那他不是要倒霉一辈子？！”  
“不会”大师摇摇头“快出现了，需要慢慢等，只望他出现的时候，你们不要阻拦他们”  
“那一定不会！”  
“如此甚好”大师点点头，看着怀里的宝宝“命中虽多阻碍，但是虚宿星高照，也是个命好的，在未找到自己的轸宿星之前，就先向阳而生，等找到自己的心，就要好好珍爱，名字，就叫林阳吧”  
“林阳，好，好呀”  
林家人得到了还算满意的回答，聊了一会就出去了，出门就看见郑家人在和小沙弥聊天  
“老郑，找大师吗？”  
郑家人看向林奎的方向，郑兮泱点点头“想找大师指点迷津”  
正巧，无上大师也跟在后面出来了，看向郑家人微微一愣，随即看向郑妈妈，又微微点点头  
“大师”郑家人意外，面带笑容的迎上来  
“施主好”随即在两家人之间来回看看，然后看向一直在看着自己的小宝宝，他伸出手指点了点他的小脸蛋“运气还是…不错的”  
然后看向郑家人“你们所想的，很快就能实现了”  
一转眼，三年过去了  
当年小小的林阳如今已经会跑会跳，每个假期就会随着爷爷奶奶一起上山礼佛，说来也奇怪，别的孩子遇到礼佛总会有不耐烦的，小林阳却不会，可劲的在山上造，加上又可爱，寺庙里无论是来上香的人还是僧侣都很喜欢他  
这次他们又来了，还是住在之前的四合院里，不过里面好像已经有人住下了  
推开门，诶，还是熟人  
“老郑？”  
“老林！”  
老熟人相见格外欢，长辈们都在忙着叙旧，小林阳则跑到了婴儿车旁踮起脚尖，手把着婴儿车看到了里面睡着的小糯米团子  
“哇……”小林阳看到小糯米团子睡着的脸，小小的嘴巴微微张开动了动，似乎是梦到了什么好吃的，偶尔还发出几声呼噜声  
林阳越看越喜欢，他还没见过比自己要小的小孩呢，而且看看，这个小糯米团小小的，白白的，糯糯的感觉，好可爱呀  
“这是弟弟哦”  
小林阳抬头，见到许久未见的郑妈妈，郑妈妈朝林阳笑笑“小阳不记得阿姨了吧，阿姨可记得你哦，你那时候刚出生没多久呢，也像弟弟一样小”  
“弟弟！”  
“嗯，弟弟，小阳的弟弟”  
是「小阳的弟弟」  
林阳笑弯了眼，伸出手指碰了碰弟弟，见弟弟没有反应，又点了点，他摸到了弟弟的皮肤，滑滑的，嫩嫩的，好舒服，小林阳越摸越喜欢，终于把睡着的小糯米团子给吵醒了  
小糯米团子皱着眉，扁着嘴，一副要哭不哭的样子，终于以一句像猫咪一样的「唔」为开头，小糯米团子哭了  
或许是还小，哭声不大，可是就是这样软软弱弱的哭声把林阳给哭慌了  
小林阳手足无措的，小手擦了擦小宝宝眼角掉下的泪珠，又拍了拍小宝宝“哦哦”的哄着，可是小宝宝还是一样在哭  
小林阳像做错事一样看着郑妈妈，郑妈妈没有怪他，只是抱起了车里的小娃娃，轻声哄着，不过一会小宝宝就停下来了，抽搭着睁开眼睛，水灵灵的大眼睛看着这个陌生的地方，然后就看到了旁边一直看着自己的小林阳  
此时小林阳已经站在了郑妈妈旁边，看着弟弟  
“小阳，弟弟还小，皮肤嫩，你碰他的时候要小力一点哦，不然他会痛痛”  
“嗯嗯！”小林阳用力点头表示自己知道了「小阳的弟弟」很小，所以要小力点碰他  
小林阳看到自己刚刚用力戳的地方已经红了，有些内疚，他想起了自己平时受伤母亲是怎么安抚他的，他走上前，稚嫩的小手在小糯米团子脸上轻轻抚摸，然后呼呼“痛痛飞飞，痛痛飞飞”  
郑妈妈看着小林阳的样子不禁笑了，她很开心自己的宝贝有一个这么疼爱他的哥哥啊  
“痛痛飞飞”小林阳说完，凑上前，在白白嫩嫩的脸蛋上留下自己的香吻  
“唔”小林阳闻到了小宝宝身上浓郁的奶香味，他伸出舌头舔了舔，嗯，甜的诶  
小林阳笑嘻嘻的离开，然后猝不及防看见了小宝宝的表情——皱着脸，林阳从他脸上竟看出了一丝嫌弃——就是平时妈妈看到自己吃雪糕吃到一脸脏脏时候的表情  
他被弟弟嫌弃了？唔呜，他被弟弟嫌弃了  
那年林阳三岁，他认识了郑妈妈家可爱的弟弟，他的名字叫明心  
-  
“心心～～～～～～”林阳一口气从庙门口轻车熟路的跑到后面的四合院，推开门，终于看到了他心心念念已久的明心弟弟  
“心心～～～～！”林阳冲过去抱紧了在树下静静看书的郑明心，抱着他使劲的蹭  
今年的林阳要上小学了，所以不能像以前一样在周末上山度假，不能上山意味着见不到他的弟弟，林阳为此还跟家里闹了别扭，最后被罚抄经文才歇了气  
虽然不能在周末见到弟弟，但是弟弟偶尔还是会和他视频，可是视频里的弟弟经常说着说着话就玩起了手上的玩具，林阳很难过，自己还比不上弟弟的玩具  
“小阳来啦”郑妈妈拿着水果出现，笑着看着两兄弟“你不知道，心心可想你了呢”  
“是吗！？！”林阳低头，看着突然间低头，脸红红的弟弟，哦，这个老师教过，好像是叫——害羞！  
“心心想哥哥！哥哥好开心啊！”  
“才不是！”小明心嘟着嘴反驳  
林阳见了，也不生气，低头亲了亲小明心的嘴巴“可是哥哥很想你”  
小明心看了他一眼，耍脾气似的背对着林阳，林阳也不生气，跑到他面前转了一圈  
“心心你看，这是我的新校服哦！好不好看！”  
“不好看”小明心把脸别过一旁  
“好不好看嘛”林阳不气馁，小明心把脸转向哪边他就跑到哪边  
终于，小明心转累了，仔细看了看林阳，才小小声说了句：“好看”  
“好看吧！”林阳开心了，走到他身边坐下把他圈在自己怀里，他妈妈就是这样把他抱在怀里的，他也想这样做很久了  
林阳拿起了旁边的书放在小明心腿上，仗着自己多认识几个字开始给小明心读书  
那年郑明心五岁，林阳七岁  
-  
“你在学校真的有好好读书吗？”  
林阳咬着笔，看着郑明心给自己看的题  
“别吵，我当然有读书啊！你这样吵着我我想不出来好不好”  
郑明心明显一脸的不相信  
“你先去玩，我等一下就解出来了”  
郑明心耸耸肩，然后出了房间走向厨房拿出了自己最喜欢的蛋糕  
一块小蛋糕很快就被他吃完了，他起身准备回房间，然后想了想，又从冰箱拿多了一个蛋糕，慢慢走回房  
“你先告诉我怎么解这个电路啦！”  
听到声音的郑明心停下，瞄了房间里一眼，只见林阳拿着手机不知道在给谁打电话  
“先接A…再把B放到C那里……然后把A打开……哦哦哦，好好好”  
郑明心摇摇头，敢情是在搬救兵“呃呃呃，谢了朋友”  
“对啦，在陪心心写作业”  
“我才不让你跟他聊天呢！”  
“想都不要想，他是我的！”  
“他最爱我了！”  
一连串的宣示主权，林阳才挂电话，郑明心也就在这个时间点进了房间  
“刚刚和谁打电话啊？”  
林阳明显被吓了一跳，然后故作镇定“没有啦，朋友，来问作业的”  
“哦～问了什么作业啊？”  
“就…反正你不懂的啦，来来来，这题我解出来了，你看啊”  
郑明心偷笑，也就不拆穿他了  
一题讲完了，林阳松了口气，总算钟鹏这次没骗他  
“真厉害”郑明心笑眯眯的朝着林阳笑笑，把蛋糕推给他“奖励你的”  
“我才不要吃蛋糕”林阳皱着脸把蛋糕推开，郑明心等的就是这个时刻  
“那我吃咯”  
“额额额”  
郑明心如愿的吃到了今天份额外的另一个蛋糕，吃得满脸幸福，小舌头伸出把外面的奶油都舔进嘴里  
林阳看着他开心，自己也开心  
“心心”林阳突然凑近“哥哥给你解了题，还把蛋糕让给你吃，你是不是要有点回报给哥哥”  
郑明心警惕的看了眼林阳“要什么回报？”  
“唔”林阳嘟了嘟嘴往前送  
“呜，不要”郑明心推开林阳凑过来的脸“不要亲你”  
“为什么”林阳有些委屈的看着他“心心小的时候可喜欢亲哥哥了，怎么现在不喜欢了”  
“那是小时候……”  
“你现在也是小时候啊，心心是不是不喜欢哥哥了，呜，哥哥好难过”  
“唔…”郑明心看着林阳看似难过的脸很纠结  
“呐呐呐呐呐”林阳趁机凑近  
郑明心刷的一下重重的亲在了林阳嘴角  
“好了！”  
“啊…就这样啊”  
“没了没了！”  
“好吧好吧”林阳也不逼他了，哄着他继续吃蛋糕，夕阳的余晖照进房间里，一个低着头吃着蛋糕，一个温柔看着  
那一年郑明心10岁，林阳12岁  
-  
“林阳！”  
林阳皱了皱眉，看着近一年快速生长的郑明心，有些严肃的开口“你什么时候开始不叫我哥哥了？！”  
“嗷，好久了”  
“不行，叫哥哥”  
“不～要～”郑明心扮着鬼脸拒绝了林阳的要求  
“心—心—”  
“不—要—”  
郑明心才不要再喊林阳哥哥呢，他们两相差又不大，凭什么就要喊他哥哥啊  
林阳气呼呼的，他可爱的小糯米团子要迎来可恶的青春叛逆期了吗！！！？  
嘶，林阳靠破天际的脑洞开始了  
——现在不喊他哥哥了  
——心心进入了万恶的叛逆期  
——他会跟人打架，抽烟，喝酒，烫头！  
——他还会谈恋爱！！  
——谈恋爱就会抱抱  
——抱抱就会接吻！  
——接吻就会！！！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊他不允许！！！  
郑明心看着他的林阳哥哥的脸色就知道他又在脑补些什么有的没的  
只见林阳抓着他的肩膀一阵剧烈摇晃“哥哥不允许你谈恋爱！！！！”  
郑明心被摇的眼冒金星的，他什么时候谈恋爱了？？？就知道林阳脑洞又开破天际了  
“你们两在干嘛啊？”  
林阳停了下来，转头看向后面  
钟鹏被林阳突然狠戾的眼神吓到，下意识的把自己的邻家宝宝护在身后  
“你这么凶做什么！？”  
“呜…呜”钟鹏看着林阳突然垮了的脸“我的…我的心心，我的心心要谈恋爱了……呜呜呜呜”  
“蛤？”钟鹏看向郑明心，只见郑明心无奈的摇着头  
钟鹏表示了解了，踢了踢林阳小腿“你真的够了，他不是说没有”  
“他不喊我哥哥了！”  
“所以呢？所以他就谈恋爱了？”这个逻辑钟鹏不懂  
“心心现在不喊我哥哥了——心心进入了万恶的叛逆期——他会跟人打架，抽烟，喝酒，烫头！——他还会谈恋爱！！——谈恋爱就会抱抱——抱抱就会接吻！——接吻就会！！！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊我不允许！！！”林阳又继续开始摇郑明心  
郑明心都被他这一顿骚操作给气笑了  
钟鹏听着也甚是无语，又踢了他一脚“你真的够了，他都多大了，谈恋爱不是很正常吗？你记得做好防护措施啊”最后一句钟鹏对着郑明心讲的  
林阳一听，连忙捂住郑明心的耳朵“不听不听王八念经别听他说的我们不谈恋爱啊我们不谈恋爱现在不是谈恋爱的时候我们现在学业为主学业为主不谈恋爱不谈恋爱”  
郑明心被这两人逗得笑死，他按着林阳的手，笑着点头“好～”  
林阳看着他的笑容，愣了愣，被触碰的手不知为何突然好热，心跳的好快  
他吞了吞口水，看向郑明心的嘴唇，想亲，可是这里人太多了，加上郑明心现在知道的事情多了，他不太好像小时候那样忽悠他，而且他最近以看自己吃瘪为乐趣，就更加亲不到了  
还是不要亲了，万一他因此而察觉到哪里不太对，跑去谈恋爱他得不偿失，再忍忍，太小了，还太小了  
那年还太小的郑明心15岁，觉得自己已经长大的林阳17岁  
-  
“学长，我可以要你的第二颗扣子吗？”这一句话被一个胆子大的学妹问了出来，一瞬间，集中在郑明心周围的人都带着期待的目光看向郑明心  
郑明心一时间感觉自己的扣子好像是将要喂食池塘里锦鱼的饲料一样  
他不自觉的摸上了自己的第二颗扣子，虽然他知道传统上毕业典礼上的第二颗扣子是要送给自己喜欢的人，但是…这里没有他喜欢的人啊  
但是池塘里的…不是，但是人群里觊觎郑明心扣子的人才不管呢，他们看着郑明心的动作已经准备要冲上来了  
“心心”  
一大束白玫瑰从郑明心背后冒出，郑明心就这样被林阳圈在怀里  
这个动作惹了不小的尖叫声，也让周围的人泄了气  
大家都认识林阳，林阳是他们学校前两年毕业的学长，更重要的是，他们都知道林阳很疼郑明心  
当时郑明心刚进学校的时候被高三的一个恶霸看上，硬逼着郑明心和自己交朋友，林阳高中唯一的一个大过就是因为和这个恶霸打了次群架，从此以后大家都知道郑明心这个人，以及不要欺负郑明心，因为他背后有个把恶霸打进了医院的林阳  
郑明心毕业这样的大事，林阳又怎么会缺席，而且他的心心还那么厉害的和他考进了同一所学校（哦，不好意思，还顺便夸了夸自己(*¯︶¯*)）  
郑明心看到这一大束白玫瑰笑了，看着林阳用略带撒娇的语气说着“怎么现在才来”  
“呃…”  
“别提了”后面跟上来的钟鹏没好气“他车突然爆了胎，我们差点要推车过来了”  
郑明心一脸见怪不怪的表情，朝着钟鹏笑笑“原来是这样，那没办法呀，你们跟着倒霉蛋出门”  
“那是因为我今天没跟你出门嘛”林阳一脸无所畏惧，这么多年了，他除了和郑明心出门的时候是可以顺风顺水的，其他时候都倒霉的难以置信  
“你还自豪上了？？”钟鹏看他得瑟的样子就想打他  
“呃滴”  
郑明心拉了拉林阳的衣袖，向他伸出手“毕业礼物”  
这份毕业礼物郑明心等好久了，因为林阳从一个月前就和自己说开始准备他的毕业礼物，为此还问了很多人，问得最多的当然还是钟鹏了，因为他要给郑明心一个惊喜  
所以现在，郑明心的好奇心被挑到最高点，一脸期待的看着林阳  
林阳笑了笑，把手伸进自己口袋，拿了什么出来，在郑明心眼前慢慢松开手，一个什么东西从他手里掉落下来在半空中晃啊晃  
“什么？”  
等终于停止晃动，郑明心才看清楚，那是一条手链，还有一颗扣子在上面  
“你..”郑明心一时无话，他猜到这颗扣子是什么了  
“我等了两年”林阳紧紧的看着眼前的人“其实准确的说，我等了很多年，我的第二颗扣子，最靠近心脏的位置，是你的”  
郑明心咬着下唇，看着此时此刻的林阳，他穿着合适的正装出席自己重要的场合，此时看着自己的眼神是那么的认真，让人心动  
郑明心举起花遮住了自己的脸——该死的，他竟然有些害羞，这种东西多久没有过了  
“要不要答应我？我的心心，我的小糯米团子”  
“闭嘴啦你”郑明心都要羞的抬不起头了，他还要继续这样羞他  
“那快点答应啊”林阳急了  
郑明心递出一只手给他，林阳立刻明白的给他戴上，然后和他十指紧扣  
郑明心微微放下花，看着又开始笑得一脸傻气的人，他也笑了  
“所以是答应了？”  
“那倒没有”郑明心眼睛飘向一旁  
“为什么？？！”林阳不敢相信，他都接受自己的第二颗扣子了，接下来的剧情不就是给自己亲了吗！！？  
“嗯～”郑明心好像很苦恼的想了一想，然后才笑容灿烂的对着林阳说“我的哥哥说了，现在不是谈恋爱的时候，以学业为主”  
这句话很熟悉，林阳想了想，擦，不就是自己17岁那年阻止郑明心谈恋爱的理由吗！  
“可是..可是你现在毕业了啊”  
“真不巧我又升大学了”郑明心笑得开怀“所以哦，我哥哥说了，读书的时候不能谈恋爱，你还要再等等呢，等我毕业吧～”  
什么叫做搬起石头砸自己的脚，这不就是了  
那年不能谈恋爱的郑明心18岁，搬起石头砸自己的林阳20岁  
-  
“恭喜呀”钟鹏送上了两束花，旁边的阿塔潘送上了两只毕业熊“真想不到你们两竟然能同时毕业，林阳你说说你，还哥哥呢”  
“我骄傲我自豪”林阳一点也没有被钟鹏的调侃打倒，他的心心这么厉害是他的骄傲  
“谢谢你们”郑明心接过阿塔潘的熊，然后紧紧抱了抱阿塔潘  
“诶，你们家里的人呢”  
“来了”林阳指了指“在那边聊天呢”  
钟鹏随着他的手指的方向望去，看到了相谈甚欢的两家人  
也不知道今晚过后，他们还能不能聊的这么开心呢…想到这，钟鹏问林阳“诶，你真的准备…今晚跟他们坦白啊”  
“嗯，准备好了”  
“郑明心也答应？”  
“嗯，心心也觉得早说早好”  
“嗯…”钟鹏手搭在林阳肩膀上“我家还有多的房间”  
“???所以？”  
“被赶出来了我会收留你的”  
“能不能说点好的”  
两家人在毕业典礼完就结伴去了附近的传统泰式餐厅  
眼看着自己的酒喝的够多了，胆好像也壮够了，林阳握紧了郑明心的手，两人对看一眼，好像给了彼此力量  
“那个，我们有话要说”  
林阳和郑明心站了起来，所有人看着他们，安静  
“我们…我们…我们在一起了”说着举起了已经十指相握的手  
静默，过了一会，林爷爷才点点头的“哦”了一句，然后大家该做什么做什么，完全没有被他们突如其来的坦白打乱  
这好像不太对  
林阳和郑明心对看一眼，不是该很激动的拉开他们说这不对才是正确流程吗？怎么现在一个个都那么冷静？  
“你们不说点什么吗？”郑明心迟疑的问“我们在一起了诶”  
“很好啊”郑奶奶点点头  
嗯？是真的不反对了？  
林阳和郑明心预料过一切反应，就是没想过他们会如此平静，还是他们不知道他们的在一起是哪种意义上的在一起呢  
不由自主的他们两的目光放到对面钟鹏身上  
得，钟鹏比他们还要懵  
最后还是林奶奶笑着给他们解释“你们在一起的事情真以为瞒得很好呀，咱们早就知道了，只是看你们不说我们也不戳破而已，看你们什么时候愿意说出来”  
“那您不反对吗？”  
“为什么要反对呀？你们很想我们反对吗”林奶奶被他们逗笑了“是挺好的呀，你看看这些年，你离了阿心就麻烦事不断，有阿心在你就定下来了”  
“你也是”  
两人又看向另一边的郑奶奶  
“心心也是被小阳照顾的很好，小阳事事都顺着你哪找个这么好的另一半”  
“而且大师说了，咱们不能过多干预你们，不然对你们不好，所以我们也就由着你们去了”  
“大师？”两人疑惑，随即大悟“无上大师！？”  
“嗯，在你们小的时候就算过了，而且你们又是那么好的孩子，这就没什么好反对的了，不反对了，你们还不乐意了？”  
“不是不是，没有没有”  
“那行了，没了吧？还有什么要说的吗？”  
“没…没了吧…”  
“我还以为你们俩个会来个大的呢”郑妈妈笑  
“我也以为”林妈妈也笑了  
“你们以为我们会说什么？”林阳好奇  
“结婚啊”异口同声  
把两个孩子彻底说羞了脸，他们讪讪坐下，比不过比不过，姜还是老的辣  
他们没想到这条对别人艰难无比的路于他们而言是那么的顺利  
那一年正式公开的郑明心22岁，林阳24岁  
-  
“我觉得离我上一次说恭喜也不是隔了很长时间”钟鹏递上了自己的大红包  
“那不是讲究速度嘛”郑明心笑着接下“欢迎你来哦，里面请”  
“谢谢”  
两人假装客套，实则钟鹏转身就站在了林阳身后“我做伴郎还要给礼金是不是不太对”  
“你就当结婚礼物呗”  
“你们真的是..”钟鹏连吐槽都不知道该从哪开始  
婚宴开始，钟鹏和阿塔潘走在前头，林阳和郑明心在后头携手入场  
他们两人一起长大，共同经历了很多的第一次，他们没有错过彼此生命中最重要的日子，他们从懵懵懂懂到情窦初开最后幸运的得到了所有人的祝福走在这条红毯上  
以后的日子他们也许会吵架，也许会被生活折磨，但只要他们在一起，无论是什么都能轻易的解决  
许下诺言的这一年，郑明心25岁，林阳27岁  
-  
远处青山上，一位高僧正在礼佛，钟声响起，他睁开眼笑了笑，又继续默念佛经  
-  
算命吗？包分配的那种——无上大师

为林阳选择的星宿为虚宿星，为天生富贵，人缘好，具有坚韧的耐力，对玄学有兴趣，好奇心重，但由于主观爱争执，则会对自己的精神力有压迫

为郑明心选择的星宿为轸宿星，为思想敏捷，适应能力强，稳重有内涵，喜欢深藏不露，可成大事。但由于处事较低调，适合位居幕后，或从事决策性工作  
（皆为百度百科，是我认为的比较适合他们的星宿）


End file.
